1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that detects where a finger touches a display screen and carries out a process according to the touched position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some imaging apparatus (information processing apparatus), such as digital cameras, are known to have a monitor with a touch panel (touched position detector) as input means operated by a user. A touch panel of this type can display relatively large operation buttons and other objects on the monitor, and allows the user to carry out an input operation simply through a light touch action with a fingertip, whereby excellent operability is achieved.
Providing a touch panel in a rear monitor of an imaging apparatus, however, may cause a problem. For example, when the user looks into an optical finder, the nose or any other part of the user may touch the touch panel, resulting in an input operation that the user does not intend.
To solve the problem, JP-A-2001-59984, for example, discloses an imaging apparatus including an approaching eye sensor that senses that an eye of the user has approached the optical finder. When the approaching eye sensor senses that an eye of the user has approached, an input operation to the touch panel is disabled to prevent an unintended input.